Konrad Wallenrod/Objaśnienia poety
I''' w. l: Z Maryjenburskiej wieży zadzwoniono. Marienburg, po polsku Malborg, miasto obronne, niegdyś stołeczne Krzyżaków, za Kazimierza Jagiellona przyłączone do Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, później oddane w zastaw margrabiom brandeburskim, przeszło na koniec w posiadłość królów pruskich. W sklepach zamku były groby wielkich mistrzów; niektóre dotąd ocalały. Voigt, profesor królewiecki, wydał przed kilku laty historią Marienburga, dzieło ważne dla historii Prus i Litwy. w. 7–8: Wielki krzyż… i wielki miecz. Insygnia wielkich mistrzów. w. 16: Domy. Tak nazywały się klasztory, albo raczej zamki, po różnych krajach Europy rozrzucone. w. 23: Gonić na ostre. Dawne wyrażenie polskie; cambattre outrance. w. 132–133: Tym nieśmiertelnej talizmanem duszy Moc bezrozumną na uwięzi trzyma. Wzrok człowieka – powiada Cooper – jeśli jaśnieje wyrazem odwagi i rozumu, sprawia mocne wrażenie nawet na dzikich zwierzętach. Przytaczamy z tej okoliczności prawdziwe zdarzenie amerykańskiego strzelca, który skradając się do kaczek usłyszał szelest, podniósł się i ujrzał z przestrachem ogromnego, tuż leżącego lwa. Zwierz zdawał się być równie zdziwiony nagłym widokiem człowieka atletycznej postawy. Strzelec nie śmiał dać ognia, mając strzelbę śrutem nabitą. Stał więc nieruchomy, oczyma tylko grożąc nieprzyjacielowi. Lew ze swojej strony, siedząc spokojnie, nie spuszczał oczu ze strzelca: po kilku sekundach odwrócił głowę i oddalił się: powoli, ale zaledwie uszedł kilkanaście kroków, zatrzymał się i znowu powrócił. Znalazł na miejscu nieruchomego strzelca, spotkał się znowu z nim oko w oko i na koniec, jak gdyby uznawał wyższość człowieka, spuścił oczy i odszedł: Bibliothéque Uniwerselle, 1827 févier. Voyage du capitaine Head. '''II w. 29: Arcykomtur. Grosskomthur, najpierwszy urzędnik po wielkim mistrzu. w. 62: Jakaś nieznana, pobożna niewiasta. Kroniki owych czasów piszą o wiejskiej dziewicy, która przybywszy do Maryjenburga żądała, aby ją zamurowano w osobnej celi, i tam życia dokonała. Grób jej słynął cudami. w. 123 i nast.: Ufajmy wieszczym pustelnicy głosom… Konrad dzielnego imię Wallenroda… On mistrzem naszym. W czasie obioru, jeśli zdania były podzielone lub niepewne, zdarzenia podobne, brane za wieszczbę, wpływały na obrady kapituły. I tak Winrych Kniprode pozyskał wszystkie głosy, ponieważ kilku braci słyszało jakoby w grobach mistrzów wołanie trzykrotne: «Vinrice! Ordo laborat!» «Winrychu! Zakon w niebezpieczeństwie!». III w. 73: Zamek Swentoroga. Zamek wileński, gdzie był niegdyś utrzymywany znicz, to jest ogień wieczny. w. 14: «Cieszmy się w Panu!» Hasło uczt zakonnych owego wieku. przed w. 151: Pieśń Wajdeloty. Obacz Grażyna, przyp.is 19, gdzie opisane jest podobne zdarzenie za mistrzostwa Dusener von Arfberg. w. 155: Staje widomie morowa dziewica. Lud prosty w Litwie wyobraża morowe powietrze w postaci dziewicy, której zjawienie się, opisane tu według powieści gminnej, poprzedza straszliwą chorobę. Przytoczę, w treści przynajmniej, słyszaną niegdyś w Litwie balladę: «We wsi zjawiła się morowa dziewica i według zwyczaju przeze drzwi lub okno wsuwając rękę i powiewając czerwoną chustką, rozsiewała śmierć po domach. Mieszkańcy zamykali się warownie, ale głód i inne potrzeby wkrótce zmusiły do zaniedbania takowych środków ostrożności, wszyscy więc czekali śmierci. Pewny szlachcic, lubo dostatecznie opatrzony w żywność i mogący najdłużej wytrzymać to dziwneoblężenie, postanowił jednak poświęcić się dla dobra bliźnich; wziął szablę zygmuntówkę, na której było imię J e z u s, imię M a r y j a, i tak uzbrojony otworzył okno domu. Szlachcic jednym zamachem uciął straszydłu rękę i chustkę zdobył. Umarł wprawdzie i cała jego rodzina wymarła, ale odtąd nigdy we wsi nie znano morowego powietrza». Chustka owa miała być zachowaną w kościele, nie pomnę jakiego miasteczka. Na Wschodzie przed zjawieniem się dżumy ma się pokazywać widmo na skrzydłach nietoperza i palcami wytykać wskazanych na śmierć. Zdaje się, że imaginacja gminna w podobnych obrazach przedstawić chciała to przeczucie tajemne i tę dziwną trwogę, która zwykła poprzedzać wielkie nieszczęścia lub zgon, a którą nie tylko pojedyncze osoby, ale całe narody częstokroć podzielają. Tak w Grecji przeczuwano długie trwanie i okropne skutki wojny peloponeskiej, w państwie rzymskim upadek monarchii, w Ameryce przybycie Hiszpanów itd. w. 129: Miałem imię Waltera. Walter von Stadion, rycerz niemiecki, wzięty w niewolą od Litwinów, zaślubił córkę Kiejstuta i z nią potajemnie ujechał z Litwy. Często się zdarzało, że Prusacy i Litwini, dziećmi porwani i wychowani w Niemczech, powracali do ojczyzny i stawali się najsroższymi Niemców nieprzyjaciółmi. Takim był pamiętny w dziejach Zakonu Prusak Herkus Monte. V Obraz tej wojny skreślony podług historii. w. 129: Trybunał tajemny W wiekach średnich, kiedy możni dukowie i baroni dopuszczali się częstokroć wszelkich zbrodni, kiedy powaga zwyczajnych trybunałów była za słaba na ich poskromienie, zawiązało się bractwo tajemne, którego członkowie, nie znając się między sobą, obowiązywali się przysięgą karać winnych, nie przepuszczając własnym przyjaciołom lub krewnym. Skoro sędziowie tajemni wydali wyrok śmierci, uwiadamiano potępionego, wołając nań pod oknami lub gdziekolwiek w jego obecności: «Weh!» «Biada!» To trzykroć powtórzone słowo było ostrzeżeniem; kto je usłyszał, gotował się na śmierć, którą niechybnie a niespodziewanie miał z ręki niewiadomej odebrać. Sąd tajemny nazywał się jeszcze trybunałem femicznym (Vemgericht) albo westfalskim. Trudno oznaczyć, kiedy wziął początek; podług niektórych miał być ustanowiony przez Karola Wielkiego. Zrazu potrzebny, dał następnie powód do różnych nadużyć, i rządy zmuszone były srożyć się nieraz przeciwko samymże sędziom, nim tę instytucją całkiem obalono. Nazwaliśmy powieść naszę historyczną, bo charaktery działających osób i wszystkie ważniejsze wspomnione w niej zdarzenia skreślone są podług historii. Ówczesne kroniki, w cząstkowych rozerwanych spisach, nieraz odgadywane tylko i domysłami dopełniane być muszą, by z nich jaką całość historyczną utworzyć. Lubo w dziejach Wallenroda pozwoliłem sobie domysłów, mam nadzieję usprawiedliwić je podobieństwem do prawdy. Podług kronik Konrad Wallenrod nie pochodził ze sławnej w Niemczech rodziny Wallenrodów, chociaż udawał się za jej członka. Miał być czyimś synem z nieprawego łoża. Kronika królewiecka (biblioteki Wallenroda), powiada: «Er war ein Pfaffenkind». O charakterze tego dziwnego człowieka różne i sprzeczne czytamy podania. Większa część kronikarzy wyrzuca mu dumę, okrucieństwo, pijaństwo, srogość dla podwładnych, małą gorliwość o wiarę i nawet nienawiść ku duchownym: «Er war ein rechter Leuteschinder» (Kronika biblioteki Wallenroda). «Nach Krieg, Zank und Hader hat sein Herz immer gestanden; und ob er gleich ein Gott ergebener Mensch von wegen seines Ordens seyn sollte, doch ist er allen frommen geistlichen Menschen Gräuel gewesen» (Dawid Lucas). «Er regierte nicht lang, denn Gott plagte ihn inwendig mit dem laufenden Feuer». Z drugiej strony przyznają mu ówcześni pisarze wielkość umysłu, męstwo, szlachetność i moc charakteru; jakoż bez rzadkich przymiotów nie mógłby władzy swojej utrzymać śród powszechnej nienawiści i klęsk, które na Zakon sprowadził. Przypomnijmy teraz postępowanie Wallenroda. Kiedy objął rządy Zakonu, sposobna zdarzała się pora wojowania z Litwą; bo Witołd przyrzekał sam Niemców na Wilno prowadzić i hojnie im posiłki wynagrodzić. Wallenrod jednak zwlekał wojnę, co gorsza, zraził Witołda i tak mu niebacznie zaufał, że ten książę, pogodziwszy się tajemnie z Jagiełłą, nie tylko z Prus uszedł, ale po drodze wchodząc do zamków niemieckich jak przyjaciel, palił je i załogi wycinał. W tak niepomyślnej zmianie okoliczności należało wojnę zaniechać albo bardzo ostrożnie przedsiębrać. Wielki mistrz ogłasza krucjatę, wysypuje skarby Zakonu na przygotowania (5 000 000 Mark, około miliona złotych węgierskich, suma na owe czasy niezmierna), ciągnie do Litwy. Mógłby Wilno zdobyć, gdyby czasu na ucztach i oczekiwaniach posiłków nie zmarnował. Nadeszła jesień; Wallenrod, zostawiwszy obóz bez żywności i w największym bezładzie, uchodzi do Prus. Kronikarze i późniejsi historycy nie mogą zgadnąć przyczyny tak nagłego odjazdu i nie znajdują w ówczesnych okolicznościach żadnego doń powodu. Niektórzy przypisywali ucieczkę Wallenroda pomieszaniu rozumu. Wszystkie tu wymienione sprzeczności w charakterze i następowaniu naszego bohatera dają się pogodzić, jeśli przypuścimy, że był Litwinem i że wszedł do Zakonu, aby się nad nim zemścił. Jakoż panowanie jego zadało najsroższy cios potędze Krzyżaków. Przypuszczamy, że Wallenrod był owym Walterem Stadionem, skracając tylko o lat kilkanaście czas ubiegły między odjazdem Waltera z Litwy i ukazaniem się Konrada w Maryjenburgu. Wallenrod umarł w r. 1394 śmiercią nagłą; dziwne wypadki miały towarzyszyć jego zgonowi. «Er starb – powiada Kronika – in Raserey, ohne letzte Öhlung, ohne Priestersegen. Kurtz vor seinem Tode wütheten Stürme, Regengüsse, Wasserfluthen; die Weichsel und die Nogat durchbrachen ihre Dämme… hingegen wühlten die Gewässer sich eine neue Tiefe da, wo jetzt Pillau steht». Halban, czyli jak go zowią kronikarze: doktor Leander von Albanus, mnich, jedyny i nieodstępny towarzysz Wallenroda, lubo udawał pobożność, był podług kronikarzy heretykiem, poganinem, a może czarownikiem. O zgonie Halbana nie ma pewnych wiadomości. Niektórzy piszą, że utonął, inni, że uszedł tajemnie lub od szatana porwany został. Kroniki przywodziliśmy po większej części z dzieła Kotzebue: Preussens Geschichte, «Belege und Erläuterungen». Hartknoch, nazywając Wallenroda «unsinnig», bardzo krótką daje o nim wiadomość. Lubo rodzaj wiersza użyty w Powieści Wajdeloty mało jest znany, nie chcemy wykładać powodów, które nas do tej nowości skłoniły, aby nie uprzedzać zdania czytelników. Za miarę zgłosek uważaliśmy akcent, zachowujący się w wymawianiu; radziliśmy się też uwag zawartych w ważnym dziele Królikowskiego. Wprawdzie w kilku miejscach odstąpiliśmy od podanych przezeń prawideł, tłumaczyć się tu jednak z tego względu nie poczytujemy za rzecz stosowną i potrzebną. Oto jest kilku wierszy skandowanie. W budowie wiersza naśladowano heksametr grecki, z tą różnicą, że w miejscu spondeów używano najczęściej trocheów (—v) – albo —v. W dwóch lub trzech miejscach daktyle zastąpione są przez antibacchius (— —v), – którego średnia zgłoska nie jest wyraźnie długą, np.: — υ v — υ krzyk mojej matki. Objaśnienia poety